


Waiting Room [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [194]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, The Avengers Need a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: AIM got hold of Steve and de-serumed him. Steve hadn't taken it too well. Tony was working on trying to make Steve feel comfortable in his own skin again... than it happened. Steve went into anaphylactic shock. He didn't even know what triggered it.Now the Avengers are all gathered in the Emergency's Waiting room. All of them tired and stressed, and hoping to here that Steve was alright.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [194]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Waiting Room [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hurt-Comfort Bingo Round 10 prompt [ “Allergic Reaction” [E5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/189076521060/here-is-my-card-for-the-hurtcomfort-bingo-i)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
